Haciendo al amor
by Rooss
Summary: •One-Shot• "El segundo botón era el más cercano a su corazón, y yo deseaba poder tenerlo en la primavera de mis dieciséis". La primavera anuncia cambios y Kise vio en él lo que no vio en nadie más. Así como los colores al combinarse hacen al negro; la tristeza, el dolor, y el resto de sentimientos penosos también hacen al amor. [•AoKi•AoKiMonth2016•]


**Título:** Haciendo al amor.

 **Autor:** Rooss.

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket obviamente no me pertenece. De sí hacerlo, ahora mismo estaríamos en la tercera guerra mundial. || Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi; la historia es lo único que me pertenece.

 **Pareja:** AoKise.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Acá una fan empedernida desde las sombras les saluda (?) Aunque debería estar subiendo continuación de la historia Aoki que tengo en proceso vengo a hacer acto rebelde (?) En fin, este one-shot es un aporte más para el AokiMonth organizado por el maravilloso staff de AoKiLovers~ Espero que sea decente. Sigo diciendo que soy una caca escribiendo para KuroBasu ja ja ja pero hago el esfuerzo.

 **A Sugey, mi amada waifu. Mi alma gemela. Mi compañera de shippeo. Quien rompe mi cora y lo hace latir ridículamente.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **| Único |**_

| Día 06 . **Prompt: Photograph** ; by Ed Sheeran |

.

 _ **Haciendo al amor**_

.

 _._

 ** _I._**

 ** _._**

 _"La primavera siempre anuncia cambios, y por aquél entonces el cambio no dolía."_

―Mira eso. ¿Lo ves? ¿A quién crees que el _senpai (*)_ le dará su botón?

Establecerse como un estudiante más en la preparatoria era un cambio que a todos favorecía; y cada vez que llegaba Marzo era uno mayor para los de tercer año. A Kise no le importa cómo es que la gente lo mira; y como acto recíproco evita fisgonear para evitar criticar. Sin embargo durante la ceremonia de clausura durante su primer año hay muchas tradiciones en las que es un anónimo pues aún desconoce su propia sensibilidad.

―¿Esa chica no es de primer año?

Cotillear es lo que hacen sus compañeros en esos momentos. Pareciendo mofarse de una de las tradiciones más arcaicas y comerciales entre estudiantes. Lo que ellos consideran como acto de diversión a Kise le causa curiosidad mientras le da otra mordida a su pan de melón durante el descanso. Esperando que los escurridizos pétalos, que parecen armonizar la escena de uno de sus _senpai_ en compañía de una sus compañeras de aula, desaparezcan pues parece ser que compartir ese momento - _ya no tan íntimo por cierto_ \- fuera especial para el propio _amor_ que se siente en el aire.

.

 ** _II._**

 ** _._**

Las despedidas suelen ser tristes, y no es como si al obtener el segundo botón del _senpai_ que te gusta -aquél al que consideras que ha sido alguien importante en tu vida escolar- vaya a reducir esa desagradable sensación, pero es algo que suelen hacer las chicas al final de una graduación.

Suspira pues en su vasta inexperiencia en el enamoramiento realmente desconoce lo que a sus compañeras les impulsa a hacer eso. Si los sentimientos mueren dentro de un botón entonces no le interesa adentrarse a ese mundo donde solo puedes quedarte con algo material y no con el amor de la persona a la que amas.

―No es así, Ki-chan ―contradice Momoi con una dulce sonrisa introspectiva mientras ve hacia el jardín desde la cafetería del campus ahora que se encuentran en ella―. Los sentimientos puestos en ese botón son los mismos que palpitan en nuestros corazones ―murmura con la mano en el pecho y las pestañas alicaídas.

―Momocchi, no soy una chica para comprender eso ―la de cabello rosado sonríe―. Hablo en serio.

―Lo que pasa es que necesitamos conseguirte un _senpai_ del cual te enamores primero ―aclara de manera risueña, guiñándole el ojo mientras Kise está a punto de escupir su malteada.

.

 ** _III._**

 ** _._**

 _"La primavera siempre anuncia cambios, y por aquél entonces él los anunciaba también."_

―¡Ah, Dai-chan! ¡Por aquí!

Como el Sol ocultándose ante la aparición de la Luna, Kise recibió esa sensación cohibida cuando _él_ apareció. Amigos de toda la vida, eso era lo que entre chistes malos, regaños infantiles y miradas discretas había captado durante toda la conversación de ellos dos.

La primera vez que Kise lo vio fue en aquella cafetería del centro donde, por planes maquilados seguramente por su compañera peli rosada, le había convencido y arrastrado a un encuentro que repercutiría meses y años después en su corazón. Era joven y de tez agraciada, de piel morena y de ojos color como cuando el océano es un profundo misterio. Energético, llamativo y escandaloso. Los segundos pasaron lentos cuando Momoi se perdió entre las puertas del tocador, sintiendo como su corazón por primera vez estaba ejecutando un motín en contra de su ser sensible y extrañamente aquella conspiración fue tan inverosímil como verdadera.

―¿Vas al colegio? ―se animó a preguntar pretendiendo mostrar más interés en la pajilla de su malteada que en el cobalto de esos ojos.

―¿Satsuki no te lo dijo? ―Kise alzó la mirada, inquieto, mirándolo debidamente entre tanto cuchicheo sobrante en el lugar. _Su sonrisa debió presagiar algo bueno_ , pensó para sus adentros―. Voy al mismo campus que ustedes. Soy un año mayor solamente ―el rubio engrandeció los ojos y esta vez maldijo a sus lentes de contacto pues los culpaba del escozor de los mismos―. Oye, ¿está todo bien?

Para cuando la chica regresó el silencio parecía perpetuo. Aomine parecía desorientado por el extraño comportamiento de quien fuera un año menor que él, y Ryota maldijo –una vez más- a su suerte junto a ese paulatino sentimiento que había nacido en esa primera conversación, y que sabía que tarde o temprano iba a desbordarse.

.

 ** _IV._**

 ** _._**

 _"La primavera siempre anuncia cambios, y por aquél entonces ese cambio finalmente comenzó a doler."_

Las tardes calurosas eran sopesadas por paletas frías y muchas risas. Las tardes lluviosas, cuando aún era Julio, eran menos solitarias cuando comenzaron a compartir un paraguas, rozando sus manos cuando lo sujetaban juntos. Las noches frías de invierno se hicieron más soportables durante las maratones de películas, chocolate caliente y palomitas, cuando una manta los cubría en el sofá, y cuando –sin planearlo- sus manos amanecían unidas.

Kise no sabía si el amor dolía. Por aquél entonces no sabía lo que era amor. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo se resumía en que el mismo tiempo ya no era un aliado sino un enemigo, y con cada hora que transcurría, con cada botón brotando por la llegada de la primavera, la despedida se hacía más próxima.

―Pronto comenzará a nevar ―la razón por la que se queda a esperarlo hasta que la mayoría del alumnado se ha retirado, la desconoce, pero atesora esas tardes con su compañía más que nada en el mundo. Momoi se ha ido antes debido a sus clases extracurriculares pero eso no evita que ellos se frecuenten―. ¿Vamos ya? ―Kise asiente dejando escapar aire por la boca. Es lo más cercano a un suspiro alegre directo desde el corazón―. ¿Quieres ir por un café?

―Aominecchi, hoy estás muy hablador y servicial ―bromea, dejando escapar una pequeña risa a través de la bufanda.

―Cállate, idiota.

La nariz roja junto a esas arreboladas mejillas del mayor le hace pensar al menor miles de cosas, así mismo como que es solo por el frío y no por otra cosa. Que solo es él quien se auto hiere al imaginar que esa atención que le brinda es debido solamente a su extraña amistad y no a un sentimiento que Kise desearía que fuera real.

Entre la nieve espesa y el gélido clima, Ryota no puede evitar sentirse cálido a su lado al mismo tiempo que inquieto y alicaído. Pronto será año nuevo, pronto volverá a clases para la mitad del último curso, pronto los árboles dejarán de ser blancos y volverán a tener la necesidad de florecer. Y Marzo está acercándose a pasos agigantados hacia ellos, y con ello una partida en la que no quiere estar presente a pesar de haber prometido que sí lo haría. Y es justo ahora cuando vuelve a recordar algo que meses atrás no tenía ningún sentido para él.

Si sus sentimientos solo son manifestados de esa forma tan infantil e inocente, entonces quiere tomarse la libertad de hacerlo para sentir lo que esas chicas sienten.

―Kise… ―no está lloviendo pero es como si la nieve representara que el cielo está llorando por él―. Kise ―el rubio se maldice. Es verdad. Es patético. Ni siquiera está nevando. Esta vez la humedad en sus mejillas es real―. Iré a Tokio.

 _―"_ _Lo sé"_ ―ríe, comenzando a almacenar respuestas que duelen. Dejando que todo fluya en esa programada pre-despedida, predisponiendo al destino y al dolor que se avecina en unos meses.

―Estudia mucho. ¿Entiendes?

¿En qué momento sucedió eso? ¿En qué momento el destino y el universo predispusieron de sus sentimientos? ¿En qué momento Momoi los presentó y se enamoró de él? Si el fluir de esa sensación nostálgica, junto al mismo sabor que son sus lágrimas, fuera algo con lo que pudiera sobrevivir entonces quizá esa noche no se habría ahogado en llanto en medio de la calle, a tan solo unos metros de llegar a su casa. No hubiera permanecido mucho tiempo en el jardín de la misma viendo las ramas del cerezo seco arañar a la Luna como si quisiera alcanzarla y poder sostenerla.

Estaba ya en su segundo año y Aomine en tercero. Y por una larga temporada prefería mantener en sueños lejanos la despedida junto al deseo escurridizo de mantener –aunque fuera el único que lo sentía- preservado en algo que pudiera tener de él. Era soso e infantil, pero si su relación iba a terminarse para tomar caminos diferentes Kise iba a confiar en que para cuando llegara Marzo él pudiera tener eso que era de Aomine, que vestía y que estaba cerca de su corazón.

.

 ** _V._**

 ** _._**

Las graduaciones siempre están llenas de dos cosas y él lo sabía. De pétalos de cerezo sobrevolando bajo y de fotografías que preservarían recuerdos. El jardín de la escuela una vez más está repleto de gente. De familiares de graduados y uno que otro amigo cercano. Y una vez más Kise presencia lo que inicialmente veía como un juego de niños.

Las chicas con sus uniformes _sailor fuku*_ van y vienen de un lugar a otro en compañía del senpai al que le han pedido ya su segundo botón. Unas lo obtienen y otras no, pero solo basta ver sus rostros e imaginarse sus sentimientos para estar conformes de que aquella tradición era más que un capricho. Y esta vez no podía apartar la vista siquiera del círculo humano que las chicas de su generación hacían alrededor de Aomine.

Dedicándole sonrisas y dándole un par de obsequios, _el gran simio_ –como él solía llamarle- aceptaba sus sentimientos por cortesía y educación. Y mientras eso sucede él observa alejado apoyado en una de las paredes del gimnasio, cerca del auditorio donde se llevó a cabo la ceremonia de clausura.

El anhelo con el que lo ve mientras las palabras permanecen encerradas en su boca entreabierta advierten a Momoi, quien está a su lado, que lo que se cultivó en solo ese par de años sería para siempre un caluroso recuerdo pero uno doloroso también. No había planeado nada y sin embargo lo que inició como una broma, un juego por demostrar su audacia haciendo que ambos se conocieran, había traído consigo algo que no había anticipado.

―Ki-chan ―pronuncia su nombre con calma. " _Si la pared tuviera ojos y existiera un filtro a través de nosotros, aquella sería la escena de tristeza combinada con la nostalgia que se personifica siempre en las graduaciones. Una escena con sabor a despedida"_ ―. ¿Encontraste al senpai?

Ryota engrandece los ojos y permite que el frío que ha quedado del invierno sople directamente en ellos. Si tan solo ese fuera el único motivo por el que lágrimas silenciosas caen entonces sería menos complicado secarlas. Cabizbajo ahora, deja que el flequillo que le ha crecido ensombrezca sus ojos y que Satsuki le tome la mano en apoyo. Marzo ha llegado demasiado pronto pero también lo ha sido la resolución de sus sentimientos junto al impulso sobre lo que realmente quiere hacer antes de despedirse.

―Gracias, Momocchi.

―¿Ki-chan?

 _"Si aquella pared hubiese tenido ojos y hubiese existido un filtro a través de nosotros_

 _quizá hubieses podido verla. Aquella escena en la que me encontraba caminando a través del dolor hacia el amor._

 _Teniendo una última travesía antes de decirnos adiós."_

 _._

 ** _VI._**

 ** _._**

Esa fue la última vez que vio la silueta oscurecida de Aomine Daiki gracias a la luz directa del Sol detrás de él.

Parecido a una amotinada existencia adornando a un poderoso amanecer. Recordando constantemente esos días de vacilaciones es que se da cuenta de que no ha sido capaz de simplemente vivir. Todos estos años ha pensado en cómo continuar viviendo. Tratando de asumir grandes riesgos y estar preparado para perderlo todo. Con una constante batalla de filosofías internamente es que trata de que el humo del café humeante que hay entre sus manos sea solo una nebulosa pasajera de recuerdos matutinos, pero le es inevitable no recordar esos días cuando en el aire se respira la temporada de las despedidas en Narita.

Asume que debido a que es Marzo es que es evidente ver togas, birretes y rollos de diplomas por todos lados. A él no le queda nada de eso, ni de su graduación ni de _esa persona_. Lo único que conserva son fotografías en el departamento que hasta hace una noche era de soltero. Bufa, recordando que ha olvidado mover esa última caja –la que ha mantenido por años en la habitación disponible de su piso- dentro de ella.

Con los temibles veintidós recién cumplidos ha notado que la vida es exigente, y que si quiere permanecer con su independencia en esa ciudad debe de disminuir un poco sus gastos y conseguirse un compañero con el cual pueda dividirse el alquiler. Habían pasado dos días desde que su anuncio de búsqueda había sido publicado en el diario local, y un día solamente luego de haber recibido una respuesta. No esperaba obtener una en tan corto tiempo pero no le venía mal comenzar a adaptarse a un nuevo cambio, o eso creía. Dispuesto a eso, y a volver al futuro compañero de piso en su amigo, es que planeaba también entretenerse y alejar los recuerdos.

Sin embargo Marzo y las despedidas no eran las únicas dos cosas que son presurosas y/o repentinas.

—¿Qué…?

También lo eran los ridículos mensajes de texto y las presentaciones imprevistas.

A las dos de la tarde se encuentra en medio de una boba carrera al atardecer en una transitada calle que no parece querer ceder. En su mano derecha hay una bolsa de plástico con pequeñas compras y en la otra su teléfono. El número que intenta marcar no responde, y la única advertencia que tiene es la de ese correo en su bandeja de entrada.

 _" Tenía prisa así que vine al edificio y pedí una copia de la llave al casero. Solo pasaré a dejar unas cosas al que será mi cuarto."_

 _—"_ _¡Pero ni siquiera sé quién eres, idiota!"_ —grita internamente pidiendo disculpas con todo aquél con quien se tropieza mientras se apresura.

Debía de admitir que precisaba de una respuesta rápida, pero aquello rayaba en la ridiculez. Había publicado también –a un lado del anuncio donde solicitaba _roomie (*)_ \- su e-mail y su número de teléfono para cualquier contacto. Su solicitante había recurrido únicamente al e-mail cabe decir, lo cual a Ryota se le hizo inusual y lindo puesto que estaba acostumbrado a que el contacto más directo para un acuerdo de ese tipo sería por vía telefónica. Sin embargo, agradecido, respondió de inmediato.

Quizá había sido eso. Había dado el _' sí '_ demasiado pronto.

 _A.D_., -que era la única referencia del nombre de su nuevo compañero-, era todo y a la vez nada.

Era un desconocido y a la vez quien viviría con él. Sería el parche que cubriría sus bolsillos y lo ayudaría económicamente pero era también un completo lunático aparentemente. Habían quedado de reunirse el fin de semana próximo para que él conociera el departamento y –de ser posible- comenzara con la mudanza. _Mientras más rápido, mejor_ , pensó Kise la noche anterior mientras lo asaltaban los recuerdos pero no esperaba que le enviara un mensaje de texto al día siguiente diciéndole que ya estaba dentro de su departamento.

A esta hora mañana quién sabe de qué otras acciones imprudentes y temerarias sería capaz.

 _"Conservar algo que me ayude a recordarte, sería admitir que soy capaz de olvidar."_

No estaba lúcido hace un par de años. El calor de su juventud jugó con sus sentimientos y le hizo preservar lo único con lo que podía recordarlo. Y todo se encontraba almacenado en esa caja que no se había atrevido a desempacar desde que se mudó. Libros de texto, anuarios, regalos de Momoi, cartas de despedida, fotografías que abrían heridas. Debajo de lo pesado está esa ligera y desgastada foto, y pareciera que los pesos se invierten debido a los hechos de antaño. No ser capaz de desempacarla poseía la misma razón de no ser capaz de hacer otra cosa más que mirarla de reojo desde la sala siempre que desayunaba. La puerta abierta de esa vacía habitación era manipulada por la convicción de su propio corazón al no querer cerrar ese capítulo de su vida.

Por eso siempre la dejaba abierta para que sus ojos pudieran escabullirse al interior de ésta del mismo modo que lo hacían esa serie de reflejos del sol a través de la ventana. La sensación de saber que en esa fotografía estaba él era de lo más patética y al mismo tiempo de lo más preciado. _Ese sentimiento debe seguir así_ , piensa. Aislado, abandonado, atesorado, sin ser visto por nadie más que no fuera él.

.

 ** _VII._**

 ** _._**

 _"La primavera siempre anuncia cambios…"_

—No necesito nada de esto, maldición —masculla renegando al destino irónico.

Si con cambios se refería el cielo a ser tomado desprevenido y con la guardia baja, entonces que desapareciera la primavera y solo se quedara el invierno. Él no necesita más cambios drásticos en su vida, y este desconocido chico había arruinado su día ya. Solo imploraba que a aparte de limpiarse los zapatos antes de entrar hubiese tomado la decencia de no husmear dentro de esa caja.

De dos en dos –incluso de a tres- subió los escalones con la habilidad de un corredor veterano en una carrera de obstáculos. Se detiene a maldecir al elevador y a su _ya tan cotidiana larga espera_ pero ni bien transcurrieron cuatro segundos de esperarlo berreó pasándolo de largo optando por la escalera de servicio. Una vez en el piso correcto, se apresura a llegar a su respectiva puerta. La mano le tiembla cuando también se equivoca al colocar la llave en el picaporte.

Algo está mal con él, con el aire, con el tiempo, con ese confabulado universo y la gracia que tiene por querer abrumarlo. Tiene veintidós y en cuanto da un paso dentro del piso de madera tratada de su departamento, se detiene sintiendo como vuelve a tener dieciséis. Sus calcetas oscuras vuelven a ser cubiertas por un calzado escolar. Sus piernas se encojen y se cubren de un pantalón oscuro que por tres año fue parte de su uniforme. Todo en él cambia aún más cuando, apresurado, llega a la primera habitación y se asoma por la puerta, que por impulso de su corazón, nunca cerró.

En el rincón, frente a la caja, está una desconocida compañía. Kise mira las paredes y se siente como una braza hirviendo notando el detalle en ellas. Algún día se reirá de eso pero justo ahora quiere justificar aquellas lías de fotografías colgadas de punta a punta como una tontería de su juventud.

La persona frente a él lleva un gabán grueso, y a juzgar por el atardecer que poco a poco va muriendo y oscureciendo la habitación, es que no se percata del color de su cabello. Percibe su gran estatura, sus grandes brazos, una piel morena, pero el calor de su vergüenza no lo hace lúcido como para que se dé cuenta.

—E-Esto… —suelta atropelladamente logrando llamar su atención al verlo subir los hombros, pero nada más. El muchacho le está dando la espalda y aun no se muestra pero Kise sugiere que debe estar burlándose de él. Su nuevo _roomie_ —. Yo… lamento este desorden —traga grueso mirando de soslayo las paredes. Todo su rostro se tiñe de más sonrojo. En cada una de esas fotografías están memorias atesoradas. Aquél montón de basura que otra persona consideraría que es, en realidad son el cúmulo central de un recuerdo cobarde y de palabras que nunca dijo, pero que son preciadas—. Aam, las moveré de inmediato así podrás meter tus cosas —intenta cambiar el ritmo de la conversación aunque siguiera siendo él el único que emitiera palabras—. ¿Traes tus maletas contigo ya?

Una a una desprende las memorias de las cuerdas, y cuando un par de ellas caen –igual que hojas secas siendo azotadas por algún frío vendaval- se percata de que no quiere eso. Le hiere tratar así a esos trozos de papel fotográfico, arrancarlas de raíz como si algún tendón se desgarrara de las uniones de sus músculos. Es porque son parte de él al igual que la sonrisa que contrasta con una piel morena en la mayoría de ellas.

Se hinca, recogiéndolas, y comienza a llorar. La madera sobre sus pies cruje, y es cuando advierte que el pasado le está visitando y que no puede escapar una vez más.

—No las quites —escucha atento y aunque se hubiese puesto a deletrear vocales o a contar algún chiste malo, o incluso solo oírlo ser sarcástico, sabe que es él. Lo ha sabido todo esté tiempo desde que volvió a sentir su cuerpo teniendo aquellos dieciséis—. Si las has conservado por todos estos años, eso solo significa que no estoy en el lugar equivocado—Ryota ríe y se ahoga en un sabor lleno de melancolía mientras humedece con gotas sinceras de su ser aquellas fotografías.

—¿Qué…?—aspira fuerte— ¿qué demonios haces aquí en primer lugar? —El _gran simio_ le transmite el calor de su cercanía y Kise demoró en sugerir mil motivos por el que él se encontrara ahí.

—Tú pusiste el anuncio en el diario —el rubio alza la mirada humedecida topándose con una calma que no esperaba digerir fácil. Frunce el ceño claramente molesto.

—¿Sabes? A las personas como yo no les gusta que jueguen con sus sentimientos —Aomine encarna una ceja. Se encuentra de pie y solo pasan un par de segundos para que Ryota lo acompañe en un duelo de miradas —. Y no te ves como que necesites un lugar para vivir —contradice, mal secando las lágrimas que asaltan aún sus ojos —. Así que gracias, pero no gracias. Buscaré a alguien más —irritado se aparta un poco, ofreciéndole de una manera no tan grosera la puerta de la habitación, invitándolo a salir. Daiki bufa metiendo sus grandes manos dentro de los bolsillos del gabán y Kise se impacienta pues no parece que quiera hacerle caso. Suficiente ya tiene con tenerlo ahí, por capricho del destino, justamente en ese cuarto donde ha almacenado recuerdos de él.

—Tienes razón —Kise lo escucha solo porque tiene la educación para hacerlo y porque aún conserva fuerzas para mantenerse entero y de pie. Sin embargo por dentro está destrozado, caótico pues miles de sensaciones convergen su ser más sensible y no sabe si llorar en la noche que se avecina o por muchos días más—. No necesito un lugar para vivir. Necesito de alguien para poder hacerlo —el menor pasa saliva con fuerza antes de derrumbarse y escuchar el nombre de una persona que no es él. No quiere saberlo pues piensa que Aomine ha ido allí solo para burlarse.

—Estupendo. ¿Entonces porque no vas con esa persona, se lo dices y a mí me dejas en paz? —lo oye suspirar con pesar.

—Intento decírselo pero él es tan idiota que no me está dejando hablar.

 _"La primavera siempre anuncia cambios…_

 _y vuelvo a vivir dentro de sus hojas, de las huellas que ambos dejamos."_

Ryota debió anticipar que sus ojos le traicionarían. Quiere mentir cuando él le pregunte _¿Por qué lloras?_ , pero sabe que las lágrimas son lo único que no mienten. La metáfora pasa a ser un recuerdo y el recuerdo a un momento vívido.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **.**_

―¿Te lo han pedido ya? ―en aquél entonces las palabras salieron naturalmente solas de su boca, y aunque no tenían conexión entre ellas, Daiki entendió ―. Hablo de tu botón.

―Ah. Eso ―ausente de entusiasmo y carisma Kise sugirió que la respuesta era afirmativa, y que quizá lo que estaba haciendo solo era pasar vergüenza pero su ojos brillaban y hablaban emitiendo sentimientos que su boca callaba—. Sí, pero no se lo daré a nadie —Ryota recuerda haber asentido sintiendo calor en sus mejillas y no supo si la risa del moreno había sido en burla o llena de sensaciones sinceras.

―¿Lo guardas para alguien en especial?

―No lo sé.

―Ya veo —cabizbajo deja que el silencio, los pétalos y el aire debajo de ese árbol de cerezo hagan lo suyo. Las ganas de llorar se las guarda para cuando llegue a casa, cuando ya tenga la certeza de que ha perdido en su propio juego de amor y de que no obtuvo más que un hasta luego.

.

 ** _EndFlashbak_**

 ** _._**

 _"El segundo botón era el más cercano a su corazón,_

 _y yo deseaba poder tenerlo en la primavera de mis dieciséis."_

 _._

—Esto —se lo muestra extendiendo el brazo con la palma de la mano abierta hacia él. Ese diminuto botón que ha sacado del bolsillo derecho de su gabán. Sigue tan negro y brillante como la última vez, como si los años no hubieran causado estragos en él. Parecido al amor que prosperó en ambos durante esos años en los que no se vieron.

—E-el segundo botón —balbucea el rubio incrédulo a medida que los ojos se le llenan de más lágrimas—. ¿Porque aún lo tienes?

—Porque no se lo entregaría a nadie más, solo a la persona a la que más amara.

Ahí, en ese momento, está congelada la sonrisa de Kise junto a la gracia de sus mejillas humedecidas y arreboladas. Junto al temblor de sus hombros y al llanto que parece que lo ahoga. Junto a la lía de memorias que hay colgadas en esa habitación donde solo existen ellos dos. Como la más profunda cicatriz que alguna vez aferró a su corazón. Ríe, llenando la habitación de llanto, felicidad, y del sonido terrible de su nariz congestionada.

—¿Qu-qué es esto? —emite en medio de risas incrédulas y del temblor de sus pestañas también atascadas de gotas de agua salada—. Ya estamos grandes para esto, estúpido.

—Es exactamente porque lo estamos que esperé un par de años para dártelo, idiota.

Dejando sentir su cercanía es que Aomine se permite avanzar hacia él, tomar a voluntad su mano para así extenderla y entregarle el botón que tanto ansiaba. Kise emite una risa nerviosa y espasmódica junto a la franqueza de sus lágrimas.

 _"Ya lo sabía. Que la primavera siempre anuncia cambios_

 _y que yo vi en él lo que no vi en nadie más"_

—Más te vale que ésta no sea una propuesta de matrimonio, Aominecchi —el de ojos cobalto sonríe con los ojos, con los labios, con el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, uniéndose a las risas del rubio. Las constelaciones no están en el cielo esa noche ahora que el atardecer ya se ha extinguido, existen en sus mentes y en el recuerdo de esas instantáneas poderosas alrededor de ellos.

 _"Así como los colores puros se vuelven turbios haciendo al negro, el resto de sentimientos que alguna vez tuvimos se combinan a través de tristes pero preciados recuerdos…_

—Es más bien una propuesta para que me dejes vivir a tu lado, bastardo.

.

 ** _…_ _haciendo_ _a_ _l amor."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

.

* * *

 ** _I nformación que importa (?):_**

 ** _*El rinconcito del saber*_**

 **1) Tradición. El segundo botón** : La mayoría debe conocerla, pero para quienes la desconozcan trata de una costumbre/tradición que hay entre estudiantes en Japón. Los varones regalan el segundo botón de sus gakuran **-** un uniforme de estilo militar- a la chica que quiere o a aquella que se lo pide _(por ejemplo, muchas chicas piden el segundo botón a un senpai que les gusta o que ha sido alguien importante en su vida escolar)_ después de la ceremonia de graduación. Normalmente esto sucede durante el mes de marzo. Se asocia a que el segundo botón es el que está mas cerca del corazón por lo que obtenerlo es como una metáfora de obtener el corazón de esa persona. Si, si, muy cursi y bello (?)

 **2) Senpai** **(*):** Un título. Usado por un alumno de una clase inferior llamando Sempai o Senpai a un estudiante de más alto grado, esto es usado como una forma de respeto.

 **3)Sailor fuku(*):** Uniforme marinero japonés. Es de uso estricto para las chicas que cursan la escuela secundaria y preparatoria (aunque algunas la visten como una ropa común). Es usualmente azul marino con una falda de pliegues.

 **4) Roomie (*):** Compañero de cuarto con el que vives alguna temporada.

 **5) Narita:** es una ciudad localizada en la Prefectura de Chiba.

 ** _Notas:_**

¿Ya vieron que quite los puntitos de separación? Oh sí, bye puntitos (?) ;-; Siento que distraían, además de que ya algunas personas me habían comentado que confundían un poco al haber cambios de escenarios, y pues bueno, meditándolo mucho al final los quité. Mas que por capricho yo los usaba para que no se hiciera cansado ver tanto texto amontonado pero en fin, supongo que igual se ve visualmente bien (?) -esto es irrelevante y no sé porque lo estoy contando. Ahre-

Pues..., en algún momento mientras escribía esto quise darle otro final, algo más dramático y trágico pero vamos, escuchar a Ed Sheeran es sinónimo de amor, amor amor, vida vida, amor. No me podía imaginar algo cruel y no es como que quisiera escribir algo desgarrador xD , y pues ya, espero que haya quedado bien y que haya captado la esencia del segundo botón. Repito, por alguna razón escribir para KnB se me hace muy atractivo pero a la vez muy difícil (?) quizá porque no estoy tan metida al fandom como debería y me paso cada que pasa el cometa Halley, pero igual disfruto escribir de ellos -me refiero de Aomine y Kise, de ellos es lo único que he escrito-

Por un momento creí que no acabaría. Como buena mexicana que soy al inscribirme a dos días empecé escribiendo para el prompt del día 27 y dejé este para el final -se da un auto-zape- , pero bueno, lo logré. Y el otro ya está listo así que ya no tengo nada que temer. Y ya, demasiadas letras. Me voy.

Nuevamente un enorme felicitación al staff del grupo de facebook AoKiLovers~ por tan espontáneos eventos y toda la buena onda que traen(: & a mi waifu, por supuesto, por esas noches de inbox y de dolor (?)

¡Nos leemos el día 27 con Remind You de Aimer! *corazón corazón*

Caballa fuera(?)

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _No me manoseen :v_**


End file.
